This isn't real
by XxBloodyValentinexX
Summary: While Buffy is getting used to her surroundings in Cleveland, Ohio, she is visited by a familiar face as she ends her nightly patrol


The young, petite, blonde slayer sat atop a tombstone dressed in dark denim jeans, a white T-shirt with a slightly plunging neckline and Black thick- heeled boots. A silver cross pendant was worn around her neck. Emerald green eyes scanned the area admiring her new surroundings.Cleveland, Ohio. Oh the possibilities.she wasn't at all used to the new surrounding that, well, surrounded her. She usually got lost on her nightly patrol, and usually couldn't find her way back home either. She had managed to by a nice apartment with a loan. The only people in the living quarters were Xander, Willow, Dawn, Kennedy, and Andrew who decided to tag along. Faith and the principal had decided to "bust outta' there" as Faith so clearly put it. There were now millions of slayers all around the world. There was no need for Faith to stay with her. In the apartment there was always silence.Xander would try and make wise cracks comments to lighten up the mood, but you could tell he wasn't his usual self, not after she went. Buffy would hear Willow and Xander talk about things like Anya and Tara and how hard it was losing them. But Buffy kept to her self about him.she didn't want to bring him into this.Spike was gone.  
  
The image of him ran through her mind. She closed her eyes and remembered their last words together. "I love you" "Heh.no you don't but thanks for sayin' it anyway.now go!" And with one final glance back at him she ran out of the collapsing building leaving him to his righteous death. She opened her eyes to look at her feet before hearing the crunching of twigs behind her. Her head whipped around to see an overly obese vampire behind her. "I know you've. Probably been gone for a while but there is a new thing called the thigh master. It works wond-" But she was cut off by a aimed lunge at her navel. She moved to the side causing the vampire to fall to its stomach. She pinned the vampire down before being tossed over under his weight. She struggled to break free, her teeth clenched and her eyes widened in fear that an ordinary vampire would be the end of her. But just as she closed her ears and felt the vampire's cold breath on her neck the weight was lifted and she felt dust surround her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a platinum haired man standing above her dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans and over it.was a trench coat. It was Spike...A hand reached out to help her up. She grasped it tightly and stood up. Her brows were furrowed together in confusion. His eyes though were calm. She just gazed up at him not saying a word, not knowing what to say. He understood what she was going through. When he saw her after she came back.he was happy but also scared that something bad came along with the good. He slowly approached her and extended his fingers to brush some hair behind her ear. She pulled away though. "Y-you died..." she said staring at the ground after she pulled away. He sighed slightly "Buffy-" "No! I-I watched you die, Spike.you died." "Well thank you for the news flash luv, but it's not something that's hard to ignore..." "Than.h-how are you.w-why are you back?" All he could do was shake his head. He didn't have a single idea as of why he was back...but he did know one thing. He figured best not to tell her right away. She had to "absorb". She looked up at him. "We'd better get Willow on this." She felt a large knot build in her throat. She was trying to keep from crying. She was so happy to see him again. She tilted her head to the side motioning to come this way. He began to walk beside her. He'd glance over at her occasionally and she did the same until one time there eyes locked. He sighed and continued walking. "How's the bit?" "Wha? Oh.she's fine." "An' the rest of the scoobs'?" She looked down "We lost Anya." "Bloody 'ell." He said in a soft murmured voice looking down still."I'm sorry." "About what?" "Anya.every one you lost" "I lost you too." She looked at him "It's hard." He decided it was best not to say anything yet.  
  
They finally reached the house. She stepped inside the door but he decided to stay out doors until invited. She turned to him "Come in." She turned back inside and asked him to stay there. He nodded and closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. As for Buffy, she continued her way into the apartment. She looked around and Saw Willow Dawn and Xander. She looked at them and they finally noticed she was there. Willow forced a grin and stood up and hugged her "hello" before looking over Buffy's shoulder and seeing Spike. She quickly pulled away and whispered so he couldn't hear, but everyone else in the room could. "Spike?". As soon as his name came up Dawn and Xander looked at Buffy. Xander's eyes shot wide-open "Spike? He's back?" He stood up and walked into the room to see the man who had died. Spike straightened up not really knowing what to do. Xander didn't even say a nice "hello" but he did ask one question "Did she.is she back to?" Of course he was talking about Anya. Spike shook his head. "Not that I know of Harris.didn' really have a chance to look around." Hearing this news upset Xander beyond belief. It was bad enough she was gone.but she could never come back. He backed up from the vampire and walked back into the kitchen where he looked at Willow and sat down. Willow took a seat next to him. Buffy looked at him. "Xander.I'm so sorry." She uttered. She looked back to Spike who now was looking back at her. She moved towards him. He spoke once again. "Buffy.I want you to see something." "Ok." He led her over to the big glass window that was in the front of the apartment. She didn't understand what this was about. "Buffy.look at the window" "What?" "Look at the window." "All I see is us." Than she realized.He had a reflection.. He was alive.  
  
((To be continued))  
  
This probably sucks, but I'm happy with it. Please review! 


End file.
